Revan's Grace
by Writer For Christ
Summary: Mia Grace Shan was your typical Girl other than being the daughter of Darth Revan. Her mom Bastila Shan has hidden her all her life since her father left Bastila to care for a unborn Mia. Revan may or may not know who she is , but the question remains... Can Mia Save Revan? Find out! and this is dedicated to my family and to Christ who saved me by his Grace!.
1. Homecoming

Hi, Y'all! This is my first Star Wars fanfic and as much as it kills me I don't own Revan or Any of the Kotor characters or Star Wars. I only own Mia she is my pride and joy.

"Your weird why are you putting me in a Star Wars story!? I'm from middle earth!"-Mia

Oh hush I can do what I want!-me

Mia storms off*

Well, enjoy!

0000000000000000000000000

Mia walked into her mothers and her apartment on Coruscant on a cloudy day where the sky rains as if the sky is grieving over what had just happened a while ago. Mia Grace Vaner Shan had just found out who her father was after a long while of begging her master Jolee to tell her she finally was told her father was Darth Revan. her mom had said not to go looking for him, and now she knew why but Mia had to know and secretly wondering why she had the same dreams as Revan now she knew.

Mia enters the small apartment: only a small kitchen and two bedrooms. Mia's room only had a bed and a closet for clothes and a secret entrance to the roof to see the lights of the city where he had built her secret hideout. She threw down her keys to the apartment on the kitchen table and sighed.

"My Dad is a Sith Lord who's contacting me through my mind...great" Mia mumbles under her breath. she sits at the tiny silver table and pulls her homework out from her school Young Jedi , a school for kids children of Jedi that can't be in the order do to them being either non force users or to dangerous to train. it suck a lot Mia thought to herself.

"As if my life is bad enough being Bastila's little girl...I'm more than that! I want to be a Jedi like my parents!...and to make things even worse, no matter what I say people don't believe me when I say there's good in Revan...ugh!" Mia kicks her bag from school she had slammed on the ground without knowing.

"No wonder Dad left the Jedi...there no emotion there is peace...please the Jedi wouldn't know peace if it hit them in the head and "hello I'm peace!" Mia sarcastically says to a picture of the council in the kitchen, while she writes her report on the mandolorian wars, ironically the war her dad had fought and helped the republic have victory over its enemies.

Later, Mia was cooking herself supper; her mother was late again, and Mia hoped that she would come home soon.

Her dad Revan had tried contacting her almost twice this year...somehow he knew who she was...what if he came for her? Mia shook her head and sighed.

"No use in worrying," Mia said to herself.

A knock came at the door, and Mia peaked through a telescope she made to spy on people...it was her mother covered in blood, and master Vandar the leader of the Jedi order

Bastila had been allowed to stay in the order under the condition. Mia could never join the order claiming she would be to dangerous.

Mia thought that was just Nerf dung! Even though she knew that being Revan's daughter would scare people.

Mia finally opened the door , and helped her mom in. Vandar gave Mia the stink eye and Mia just stuck her tongue at him.

" M be nice," her mother said tiredly as she sat on the couch.

Mia sighed and looked at Vandar.

"Have a nice day Jedi." Mia closed the door in Vandars face not really caring about him at all.

Bastila looked at her daughter, She didn't know how she was going to tell Mia that her father was Darth Revan, and that he was here on Corusant recovering from his near death experience thanks to Malak and his fleet.

"Mia there is something I need to tell you.." Bastila stutters, still very weak from saving Revan using her force abilities.

Mia knew what her mother was going to say. "Mom I know Revan is my father...it's not that hard you guys spent a lot of time together way to much in the council's eyes," Mia tries to joke with her mom.

Bastila smiles and laughs, "Force I've missed you, Mia," She said offering a hand to Mia.

Mia takes it, and sits by her mother Bastila hugs her hard.

Mia looks at her mom, Bastilas normal braided hair was going in three different directions, She was covered in blood, which Mia assumed was Revan's since the head injury he got from the blast from Malak's attacked

Mia had dreamed about that, and that being the only reason she knew about it.

Mia looks at her mom wondering what she would say if she asked to go see Revan. Sensing Mia's thoughts Bastila sadly smiles "I think that would be fine just stay close to Master Zhar Revan might be your father but he is dangerous, but after that its straight to school with you"

Mia grins, " Thank you Mom!" Mia was so excited yet terrified what if Revan had been speaking to her?! Mia guessed she would find out tomorrow.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Well that's it for now please review and follow there will be More!

Peace out!


	2. Fathers and Daughters

Hi again y'all this is the second chapter of the story!

mia walks in with cookies*

I hope you are planning to share-me

Nope!-Mia *she runs off*

Well enjoy! And to be clear this is not a Mary Sue story

I hate that more than cherry coke!. I just thought it be cool to put Mia into star wars!.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzszzzz

Mia walks into the Jedi temple which she had never been aloud into before many Jedi give her a look that clearly says

"Hey look it's the spawn of darth revan gag".

Mia sticks her tongue out at the which she seem to do a lot with the Jedi. Bastila leads Mia quicker to the Jedi council where Revan is waiting with the council.

Thanks to her ADHD, Mia was shaking heavily neverous to meet her so called "Dad"

Finally after what seemed like forever, Mia and Bastila walked in , and saw Darth Revan in all of his glory well as much as you can have while a force disrupter collar is on you and beaten and bruised. From the explosion from Malak's attack, Mia walked up with her mom and stood before the council Only Vandar and Creepy Kreia (Mia's nickname for her fathers master and wasn't a council member to Mia's knowledge) and master Zhar who Mia actually did like who didn't look at her like she was a monster in training.

Revan looked at Mia...and Mia's heart stopped she started figiting with a stress ball looking away from Revan scared to death.

Revan frowned and wondered why the girl was shaking so bad. Did he appeared that bad his eyes were a cyan blue color and his hair was long half tied back and dark...wait the girls eyes were just like his...but seem to change in the light her skin was tan like some people Revan had seen on other worlds. He knew she had some anxiety disorder due to her unable to sit still, and the fact Revan had studied that for some of his soldiers in the mandolorian wars had the disorder.

"Mia come here please" Zhar said motioning for Mia to come up.

Mia walked up looking around then at revan who was right next to her on the ground.

"Please she hasn't done anything wrong she's been working at the archives" Bastila begged Desperately trying to protect her little girl.

"The archives? I'm surprised you let her leave your house..Bastila." Revan says with a smirk.

"Quiet apprentice" Zhar snapped angry at Revan's unkind remark to the already scared 14 year old.

"Mia I know you have some experience in the physiology department of the republic we were hoping that you could work with Revan so we can avoid any blood shed...". Vandar asks Mia and Mia's eyes go big.

"I...I have a student license but my teacher has to be there to...her name is Mae Surik good friend of my moms...and Aunt Meetra's Sister." Mia stutters truly horrified of the Dark Lord.

Revan looks up at Mia "so you think a child can make me tell you all that I know? Pathetic even for a Jedi" Revan scoffs then regrets it seeing the girls expression. Something about this girl makes him feel like he's the worst person in the world! What is it?!?...Kriff...he forgotten about he and Bastila long time ago he and her got married in secret and they...it was just one night how is that?!? Wait 14 years ago he left for the mandolorian wars...no why didn't she tell him?!?. Revan now had to act calm he couldn't let the Jedi have the satisfaction of using Mia against him.

"I think it's a good idea...the girl will be a asset to finding out Revan's secrets" Creepy Krei said with a hint of satisfaction

"It's settled then your dismissed Mia" Vandar said with a smile

 _"Well I'm doomed"_ Mia thought to her self. As she walked out of the temple and took her speeder to School.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Wellthat's it for now please review and stay tuned formore!!

Peace out!!


	3. Revan's first counseling session

Hope y'all enjoy this is the third chapter

May God bless you always!!!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Corusant was busy, The skyline was a deep red and people were driving away from their work places. Totally unaware that the nation was ripping itself apart. Mia watched from her small

meeting room in the senate building as the speeders went by. She was thinking about Revan and Her mother, why the Jedi and the Sith were at war, and why she was chosen to "save Revan". Mia knew deep down she had to try for her moms sake if not anything, but where should she start? Was Revan really going to listen to her? Or was it some sick joke.

There was a knock at the door and Mia went to get it. It was her mother she had that worried look on her face, and Mia knew that her mother didn't approve of the councils decision.

Bastila looked at her daughter. "Mia...I don't like this" her mother said holding her daughters small hands. Her little girl was only 5'1 most of the people of corusant were taller and even the different aliens not including some of the species that were small, but Mia was still small

She loved that about her daughter she could sneak into places, like the Jedi council chamber room, or the medical chambers where Revan had been treated, Mia had a natural gift of stealth. Her daughter didn't need the Jedi. She was already gifted in so many ways.

Mia bit her lip "I know but this our chance to save dad I'm going to take it" Mia says stubbornly.

"Your to much like him for your own good" Bastila replies with a smile and a shake of her head.

"I know...don't worry I'm not planning on turning rogue against the Jedi or become a Sith Lord or anything let me just put my Sith robes in the washer" Mia jokes and smiles.

"Just be careful" Bastila hugs her daughter and Mia hugs back.

A knock sounds in the quiet room, "Mia where is your aunt?" Bastila asks.

Mia shyly smiles and kicks the ground. "Well I kinda lied I don't really need her today I just didn't want to seem like a brat or anything"

"Oh Mia.."

"Sorry Mom"

The knock sounds harder, and Mia opens it.

Revan was standing there, he looked better the wounds had healed and his bruises had gone down.

"Hello Bastila...tiny child" Revan said smirking

After a long moments silence Mia finally speaks.

"So...Family reunion" Mia laughs nervously as her parents glare at each other.

Bastila and Revan look at Mia and she pales.

"Well than Master Shan he should be done in 4 to 6 hours" Mia says getting more professional

"Good Thank you Doctor Grace" Bastila replies and leaves the room.

Mia goes to her desk and sets up some papers and Revan sits on the couch.

"So Doc when do I get my "I'm crazy" sentence" Revan asks hoping to get some info from this girl he needed to get back to his fleet and this girl was his ticket.

"Your not crazy you knew what you were doing and I will prove it" Mia definitely says back to Revan.

"And Besides I'm your only ticket from not being killed by the Jedi council"

"Fair enough Doc"

Mia pulls her long black-brown hair up and braids it.

"So let's begin, Where are you from?"

"Why should I tell you? You would tell them"

"I won't because my policy says I can't"

Revan smiles.

Mia does a double take ".I'm Tar-Nai decent which is a tribe in my planet..."

"How'd you get out here?"

"I was taken here by my parents they feared I would die. Said I was sick"

Mia writes it down.

"My planet is different from the core worlds"

"How so?"

"We actually believe in emotions and that we cannot save ourselves"

"Me too"

Their conversation later goes on about the Tar-Nai that they are a more ancient version of the Jedi and that they call the Force "The Ancient Gift" they were good kind people that Revan's people were nearly killed, and that His parents sent him to the Jedi to get away from their war.

Revan told her about him and Bastila and she wrote it down making notes to ask her mom. They also talked of the wars and his fall to the dark side.

"It was like we had no control...Vitiate changed us...he made us into his slaves"

"I'm sorry" Mia says handing him some water.

"It's okay and thank you I haven't had any water forever" Revan says taking a huge drink.

"Slow down your going to be the dark lord of choking on things" Mia says with a soft smile.

Revan laughs again this time more relaxed.

"It would add to the list of the names i have"

"Speaking of which what is your real name?"

"I don't know...my parents gave me the Name "Revanchist" " Revan said sadly looking at the fireplace Mia had in the office.

Mia frowns "I'm sorry...that's terrible"

"So tell me about Vitiate...who is he?"

Revan flinches. "Don't speak his name"

Mia nods, The skyline darkens and Night comes. Revan only speaks of the war..and the exile..and malak.

A knock once again sounds. Mia opens it to

Two Armed Temple guards.

"Time for him to leave" The guard says gently to Mia.

Revan gets up and walks over to the guards,

"Thank you for listening Doctor Grace" Revan says with a smile.

"Your welcome Revan" Mia replies

The guards take Revan and Mia is there alone.

Mia closes her office and walks out.

Her mother wasn't there, Honestly Mia wasn't surprised. Bastila had always had her duties to the Jedi so Mia headed home on her own. Took a transport to her house.

Mia walked into her small house, and walked up to her spot on the roof before she got there Mia noticed a small box.

It was Revan's belongings from master Vandar

A note was on it "You have a right to know your past and who the man is who changed your life" Mia was confused by the note but took it anyway. She climbed onto her spot, there were

Lights hanging from ropes Mia had set up a small pallet where Mia could lie and some books and a lightsaber kit Mia had bought without telling her mom.

Jolee sold it to her from a affordable price for a 14 year old girl.

Mia tried again to use The Force, She knew it was the only way she could assemble a lightsaber.

Mia sighed and she heard a noise. A Holocron was in that box! Mia knew because...she could feel it! Mia had never felt such power before she grabbed the holocron and realized it was the one holocron Revan had made in secret she had seen it in a dream.

"Well now to get this open" Mia said using her tinkering skills.

"Query- You should not be poking at that"

Mia jumps and pulls out her wrench, A droid was standing on the roof with her it had red Metal plating it didn't look like a droid Mia had seen. they usual looked more friendly this one was not.

"What are you?" Mia asks still pointing her wrench at the Droid.

"Statement- I am HK-47 I was made by Revan who is my master. He assigned me to protect you from the Jedi as your 'powers' grow"

"He knew about me.." Mia clenches her fist.

"Conclusion- of course he did he's Revan now I think you need some sleep little master"

"But.."

"Statement- No buts! To bed Masters orders"

Mia sighs and goes to her bedroom where Hk was watching her door.

Mia gets into bed not bothering to brush her teeth.

"I have a pet droid...great" Mia said to her self she falls asleep and dreams of Revan and her mom.

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

That's chapter 3!!! Please review!!! And I love HK


End file.
